


And I Love Him

by FluffyBatman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBatman/pseuds/FluffyBatman
Summary: Fleur's thoughts on her relationships with Bill and some of the Weasleys.





	And I Love Him

Bill Weasley is her _soulmate_.

There are no other words she could possibly use to describe the feelings she has for him. Not in any language. She loves him so wholeheartedly as to be terrifying. She’s almost sure her Veela blood has something to do with her intense love for him, because surely this feeling can’t be human. This burning, aching need for him to just be near her can’t possibly be something everyone experiences. It steals her breath each morning when she is able to look over and see his face peaceful in sleep and his bright hair fanned out over his pillow. Or hear his soft breathing, the gentle in and out, just inches away. Or the warmth of him sharing her bed. She will never grow tired of this and never stop being thankful for this man.  
  
When Bill asks her to marry him, she has never been happier. She cries big, ugly, happy tears all over him. She doesn’t know what Bill sees in her that he loves so much, but she is so happy he took the time to find it in her.  
  
She used to dream of big, French cathedrals on her wedding. With faeries and a dress with a train so long as to be obscene. Now, with Bill, she would happily floo down to the Ministry right this second and have done with it if that’s what he wanted. That’s not what he wants though. He wants her to have her perfect day and he wants their families and he wants _her_. Merlin, she loves him.  
  
His mother terrifies her. Molly Weasley takes one look at her and can see just how flawed she is. She pushes her son to do better and it’s not surprising, but it is upsetting. To have this validation of just how not good enough she is. This woman was able to look her over and she knew. She knew how much better Bill deserves and knew Fleur could never, ever be enough. Bill loves her and he promises his family will love her too in time. Fleur knows better. She wishes he were right and she won’t ever stop trying to earn their affection, but she knows better than to hold out hope.  
  
The only hope she does hold onto, is the hope that Bill loves her enough to see this through with her. To ignore his family’s wishes for him to be rid of her. To stay with her despite the fact that it would be so much easier for him to pick someone better, someone that his mother approves of. She is always holding onto the hope that he doesn’t leave her, despite how she knows it very well could happen. She knows that he can’t possibly love her as much as she loves him and she’s ok with that. As long as he does love her and wants to be with her, she is more than willing to bear the burden of loving him more. He is worth it.  
  
Unlike most witches today, her greatest fear is not the dark Lord. It’s Bill growing tired of his mother’s disapproval. It’s Mrs. Weasley and the rest of his family managing to finally turn Bill against her. It’s Bill seeing her for what she really is...lacking. He would be gentle in his letting her down, he is that sort of man, but it would still break her.  
  
When Bill is attacked by the werewolf Greyback, her heart nearly stops. She could have lost him. She would die without him, she’s sure of it, dramatic as it sounds.  
  
He is in so much pain when she finally sees him. His face twisted in a grimace even in unconsciousness. The gashes marring his features look downright awful, still open and oozing. But they will heal and he will come home, she reassures herself. He is brave and he is strong and _he will come home_.  
  
His mother is a sobbing mess, dabbing ointment on his wounds, blathering on about how handsome he was. As though he isn’t still the best looking thing in this dump.

     "He was going to be married," Mrs. Weasley goes on. And surely being attacked by a werewolf doesn’t change a person so drastically? He will still want her won’t he? Or will this experience put things into perspective for him? Maybe he will finally be able to see what his family has seen all along. Fear and desperation grip her heart and make her palms slick with nervous sweat.  
  
     "Bill will still love me," she assures her future mother-in-law, with a confidence she feels none of.

The look on his mother’s face says she has it wrong though, and the pieces slide together. They think _she_ will leave _him_. They think her to be shallow and vain and an airhead. They think he loves her more than she loves him. In some sick, twisted, roundabout way, they think _he_ is not enough for _her_. The very thought feels laughable, but she is too angry to laugh. The Weasleys don’t trust her with Bill. It hurts so much worse than thinking they saw her as not good enough. Don’t they see how she would do anything for him? She thought she had proven _that_ at least with the way they have all been treating her. 

The very idea of her ever leaving his side willingly is nothing short of preposterous. She wishes now more than ever that she had the words to express herself to this woman. But, miraculously, she must have said something right even without the full English language at her disposal.

When Mrs. Weasley offers her the tiara, she forces herself to swallow the emotions threatening to burst forth, the anger and hurt and humiliation, and she accepts. This may be her only chance to build a relationship with the other woman and she will do anything to make it happen...for Bill’s sake. It’s not fair, but it’s what she gets. For Bill, she’ll take it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at finishing the fics that I start so I've never posted anything on here before. I thought I would post this one though, since it came together so quickly :)


End file.
